


Cleaning Up

by rhysands_highlady



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysands_highlady/pseuds/rhysands_highlady
Summary: this is from another prompt post that @myfeyrelady sent me last week hehe. it’s not actually solstice in this oneshot but rather the day before. no matter, today is the winter solstice so happy solstice to you all and happy bday to homegirl feyre.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Lucien Vanserra, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra, Rhysand/Lucien Vanserra
Kudos: 28





	Cleaning Up

**Author's Note:**

> this is from another prompt post that @myfeyrelady sent me last week hehe. it’s not actually solstice in this oneshot but rather the day before. no matter, today is the winter solstice so happy solstice to you all and happy bday to homegirl feyre.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Lucien said as he entered the living room with a broom. Feyre and Rhys were both half-asleep as they lounged on the couch, Rhys’s hand lazily combing through Feyre’s hair.

Lucien was trying to get the flat clean for when their friends showed up that evening, and Feyre and Rhys has promised to help him.

At the sound of his voice, they perked up, and a part of him felt warm and fuzzy at the way they gave him the same little smile. He shook it off. He was supposed to be annoyed with them.

“You two said you were going to help me,” Lucien said, a hand on his hip as he glared at his lovers. Rhys hummed and wrapped his arms around Feyre, pulling her closer. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and peered up at Lucien.

“I know, Luce, but you’re so much better at it than us,” Rhys said. Feyre nodded in agreement.

Lucien frowned, knowing what they were trying to do. He would not budge. Shaking his head, he said firmly, “I don’t care, you’re helping me. Rhys,” Rhys’s brows shot up, though he looked amused, “you can go do the kitchen. Make sure the dishwasher gets started.”

“Wow, babe, you really know what gets me going,” Rhys said as he kissed the top of Feyre’s head and detangled himself from her. He took a few steps closer to Lucien and leaned in close enough that Lucien could feel Rhys’s breath on his face when he murmured, “I can almost see the cogs turning in your head.”

Lucien’s eyes caught on the way Rhys bit his lip before he pulled away. As Rhys brushed past him towards the kitchen, Lucien let out a slow breath.

He found Feyre grinning up at him from where she sat on the couch. Lucien narrowed his eyes and walked over to her. Taking her chin in his hand, he tilted it up and flicked his gaze over her face. He brushed his thumb over her lips and her eyes fluttered for a second before he pulled his hand back.

“Would you rather help me in here or clean the bathroom?” Lucien said, watching the way Feyre gave him a once over.

“I’ll do the bathroom,” she said, meeting his gaze. Lucien shrugged and stepped away so that she could stand from the couch. Her face flashed with something like disappointment before she strolled away.

———

Later, after finishing the living room, Lucien found himself watching Rhys wipe down the counters in the kitchen. He watched the muscles in his back shift and the way his free hand rested on the countertop and how a bit of hair fell into his face.

“Is this a turn on for you?” Rhys said, not looking up from his work.

“Maybe,” Lucien muttered. Rhys snorted, but still didn’t look up.

He actually didn’t so much as glance at Lucien until he’d rinsed out the rag and laid it over the sink to dry. Rhys leaned against the counter and fixed his eyes on Lucien. Finally.

“Happy now?” Rhys said, lazily sketching a brow. Lucien shrugged again.

“So what if I am?” Lucien said as he walked towards Rhys. He ran a hand down Rhys’s chest, rested rested it on Rhys’s waist and watched the way Rhys’s expression changed. Tilting his head up so their lips were nearly touching, Lucien said, “I guess you’re not just some hot piece of ass I picked up in the street.”

“I should bloody well hope not!” Rhys said with a frown. Lucien smiled and slid his free hand into Rhys’s hair to pull him down for a kiss.

“I love you,” Lucien said against his lips, still smiling.

Rhys hummed. “Yeah, I’m sure you do.” Despite his tone, Rhys draped his arms over Lucien’s shoulders and let Lucien pull him closer.

Lucien would never get over the feeling of their bodies pressed together, their lips moving in time. After a few moments, he heard Feyre’s footsteps behind him, but he didn’t pull away.

Lucien felt her presence at his back. She must’ve kissed Rhys’s hands because he smiled against Lucien’s lips. As Feyre brushed her lips against the back of his neck, Lucien sucked in a breath, his hands contracting on Rhys’s waist.

“You forget you’re not the only one who can play this game, dear,” Feyre murmured against his skin. He heard Feyre and Rhys high five as Rhys’s other hand trailed over his torso and rested over the front of his trousers.

“You need to relax, my love,” Rhys said, placing kisses along Lucien’s jaw. The hand on his trousers stroked him at an annoyingly slow pace while Rhys continued his trail of kisses.

Feyre twisted her hand in his hair and pulled. Lucien groaned and he could feel her smile as she pressed a kiss behind his ear.

“Happy Solstice, Lucien,” Feyre said as Rhys knelt down before him.


End file.
